


Okufanele ukwenze manje

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Okufanele ukwenze manje

Akazange adonse i-Oathkeeper.

“Ngabe uhlela ukungibulala kanjani, uma ungadonsanga insimbi, nkosikazi yami?” UJaime wamhleka usulu futhi akazi ukuthi aphendule athini.

Isidumbu sikaHyle esilenga esihlahleni sasiyisikhumbuzo sokulibala kwakhe kanye nesixwayiso uma ehluleka.

Futhi nokho, ibikhuluma ngenkohliso futhi. Isivumelwano sabo sifaka uSer Hyle ephila. Kwavela ukuthi uStoneheart wayengeyena umuntu wesifazane wezwi lakhe ... Cha, wayengasengumfazi nakancane ... UBrienne wayengaqiniseka kanjani ukuthi uPod wayesaphila? Kukho konke wayazi ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi usefile.

"Ngi ..."

Kepha wayesaphila.

Futhi babebukele, ubuzalwane, ndawo ndawo, belinde nje. Wavumela amehlo akhe ukuba awele phansi isikhashana, ngaphambi kokubeka isandla sakhe enkembeni yakhe. Kwakuzwakala kusinda kunokujwayelekile, nezikhali zakhe.

"Ngiyaphila."

Ubesola ukuthi uJaime ngeke abambe isikhathi eside ngokumelana naye, hhayi ngesandla sakhe sobunxele, kepha ubenganankinga nokuqinisekisa umbono wakhe. Bazungeza bodwa, beqaphile. Wamvumela ukuba eze kuye, ezwa ukuthi kwakulungile ukumyeka ashaye kuqala. Kwakuyinqolobane futhi kulula ukugwema. Ukuphika kwakhe ekulweni naye akuzange kuphunyuke kuJaime.

“Woza manje, Brienne. Nginike okungenani imhlonipho yokulwa kwangempela. Uma kuzoba okokugcina, okungenani makube okwangempela. ”

Wathula, wazama ukuthola indlela yokulwa, kepha hhayi ukumzwisa ubuhlungu. Okungenangqondo, ngoba inhloso yakhe kwakuthiwa ukumbulala.

Yonke indlela ukusuka ku-Ubhuti ukuya ekhempini kaLannister, uBrienne wayenomcabango owodwa kuphela: umthole. Wayekade egxile kakhulu kuye, ukuthi ingqondo yakhe imane ikhethe ukukhohlwa isizathu sangempela sokuphinde ambone uJaime. Mhlawumbe ingxenye ewubuwula yomcabango wakhe yokuthi uma engafinyelela kuye kuphela, angamophula ngandlela thile, hhayi ebhele manje, kodwa kusuka ekuthubeni okulimazayo okwakufanele akwenze.

Kepha lokho bekungamampunge nje.

Izinkemba zabo zashayisana kabi kanti uBrienne waphuthelwa imilenze ngenhloso, wavumela Oathkeeper ukuthinta umhlabathi. Wehla wahlehlela emuva, egoqa okwakhe ngenkani.

Lokhu kwakungeyona iJaime Lannister uCelyn Stark ayemazi, futhi kwakungeyona indoda uLady Stoneheart ayemzonda kanjalo. Kwakungenasijeziso esanele yini sokuthi amkhulule isandla? Wayebonakala ukuthi ukuhlupheka kwakhe sekusondele, ukuthotshiswa, indlela acishe wayeka ngayo.

Ngaphezu kwakho konke, wabona indlela ayezama ngayo ukubuyisana.

Ukushaywa okulandelayo kucishe kwathola ithuba lokumshaya, kepha wamane waquleka futhi uJaime waphelelwa yimali, engakwazi ukunyakazisa izinyawo zakhe ngendlela efanelekile ukunxenxa ngakwesokunxele sakhe, esikhundleni sokudla. Wawa phambi kwakhe, ngamadolo akhe. Angazihluphi nokuzama ukuzama ukusukuma.

“Hawu nkosikazi yami, kubonakala sengathi ngiyisihawu sakho,” wahleka. "Manje uzongibulala, Brienne?"

Wanqikaza, futhi.

“Cha? Cabanga ngomfana, lowomfana omnandi, ofisa kakhulu ukusindisa. Futhi ukwenze. ” wathi kulokhu sina.

Kwakuyiphutha, bekungalungile futhi kube nobugovu, kepha uBrienne waphakamisa inkemba yakhe wamshaya ngesibhamu sika-Oathkeeper.

Ngenkathi evuka uJaime, wabona ukuthi inhlabathi iyamqubuzela. Wafika waqonda konke okusele ngenxa yephunga: shit ihhashi. Ikhanda lakhe lalimala kabi futhi uma eshiya amehlo akhe evulekile isikhathi eside ukunyakaza kwamahhashi kwamenza wakhathazeka.

Wayephila. Wayeboshwe ehhashini kanti i-wench yayiqondisa lesi silwane ebhekise engathandabuzi. Kepha wayephila.

Ngabe wayemthatha ukuba abethelwe? Ingabe wayenonya ngempela? Ukufa okuhlanzekile ngenkemba yakhe bekungathandeka kakhulu. Wayengafisi ukunika uMfoweth 'ukwaneliseka kokumfaka esihlahleni.

"Brienne, ngakho konke engikwenze kuwe nakimi kimi, awukwazi yini ukunginika ukufa okuhlanzekile?" wathi, engaqiniseki ukuthi ngabe ubemlalelisisa yini, ubona izinyawo zakhe kuphela.

“Sicela uthule,” yikho konke aphendule isikhashana.

Izithunzi ezazisemhlabathini zashintsha futhi ilanga lashona lapho ekugcineni uBrienne enquma ukuma futhi akanise. Waphakamisa uJaime ngobunzima obuthile wabe esembopha esihlahleni esiseduze, kwathi-ke, wathula walala, emtshela ukuthi abuke.

"Impela, umuntu wokuqala obonakala ngathi ngiyamemeza ... ngicela usizo." waphendula, emamatheka kancane kuye, ngazo zonke izinto!

Kwabe sekuchazwa konke kuye, njengoba yena, enza sengathi ulala eduze kwakhe, wamtshela uhlelo lwakhe ngezwi eliphansi. Isicelo sakhe kuphela ukuthi ubengakhulumi ukuze adonsele ukunakwa.

“Ngiyethemba ukubakhohlisa bacabange ukuthi ngikuyisa kubo. Bekufanele ngilethe ikhanda lakho endlini yezihambi eduze kwalapha, ngoba angazi ukuthi ikamu labo liphi. Ngizokuhambisa lapho, ngokubambisana sikwazi ukukuthatha, bese sizama ukubashisa, lapho befika. ”

Ngaphambi kokuthi abuze ukuthi kanjani, njengoba babembili kuphela, waqhubeka.

“Kunomfana lapho, uGendry, yena ... ngiyasola ukuthi uzosisiza. Ngiyethemba uzokwazi. Ngemuva kwalokho sithathe enye yazo. Ungahamba uma ufisa. kepha ngiyakucela ukuthi bangiyise ePod. Ngigcine ukubalwa kuningi nangamanxeba kaBitter ... ”

Wama isikhashana, wabonakala sengathi ulahlekile emcabangweni.

“Ngizomsindisa, noma afe uzama. Kepha ukhululekile ukuhamba, ngidinga wena kuphela ukuthi ukhombise uGendry ukuthi angingenise. ”

Lapho evuka emahoreni ambalwa kamuva, wayeqiniseka ukuthi wayesephelelwe ngumqondo, ngoba lapho esekwazi ukumbeka ngemuva kwehhashi, wamhlebela endlebeni: “Ngiza nawe. , iLannister ihlala ikhokha izikweletu zayo. ”


End file.
